


It's time

by MunofSilver



Series: Family [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Now it's the time for new life in the world. Sorry if this one seems rushed. I don't think anyone wants me to go into detail of Chloe giving birth.





	It's time

“The next person that says, “Look how big you are,” is getting killed!” A very angry Chloe yells as she walks into their house. Nathaniel her husband is right behind her closing the door. “Dear, you are pregnant with twins. You are bigger than normal,” he tries to calm her down. “Doesn't mean I want people going around calling me fat,” Chloe turns around to face Nathaniel. “You don't think I'm fat do you,” she whimpers and looking like she's about to cry. Nathaniel pulls his wife into a hug and kisses her deeply. “You're not fat. You are just eight months pregnant with twins. You are still my beautiful wife.” Tears form in Chloe's eyes. Not sad tears but happy ones. The only tears Nathaniel doesn't mind seeing. He kisses her forehead. “What do you want for dinner?” He asks. Chloe shrugs, “We just had lunch. It's early to talk about dinner.”

Nathaniel laughs, “I still need to know what you want.” Chloe sticks out her tongue. “I'm going to take a nap,” Mrs. Kurtzberg yawns. “First tell me what you want for dinner please,” Mr. Kurtzberg said dryly. “Nothing fancy maybe sushi,” Chloe answers. “You know you can't have sushi while pregnant.” Nathaniel takes off her shoes. “How about steak then or maybe pizza?” Being married to Nathaniel, Chloe has tried things she would never have before. Pizza is one of them. Turns out it's not bad if made right. “Pizza is fine. I'll order it around dinner time. Go take your nap.” He kisses her on the forehead. She pulls him in for a kiss before heading into the bedroom.

An hour later Chloe wakes up from her nap. Not because she's well rested cause she felt something odd. She gets out of bed, but when she takes the blankets off she notices something. In his studio, Nathaniel is working on another addition to his painted wall. He calls it Blessed Memories. He finishing painting a pregnant Chloe with his hands on her swollen belly. He's almost done and can't wait to show her. He wanted to finish this months ago. He was looking over his work paintbrush in hand and paint in his tied back hair. He was thinking if he needs to add more.

“NATHANIEL!” He hears his wife scream and drops his paintbrush and runs to her like she's going to die if he doesn't get there in time. In the bedroom is Chloe she's leaning over the bed. One hand on her stomach. “Chloe, what is it?” Nathaniel joins her side and places a hand on her hand and the other one on her shoulder. “Nath, it's time.” “Time for what?” Chloe glares at him, “My water broke.” “You're what?” “THE BABIES ARE COMING!” That Nathaniel understood. Without another word or thinking, he grabs his wife and helps her into the car. Good thing Chloe was able to grab her purse before he rushed her out.

In the car, Nathaniel can't find his keys anywhere or his wallet. Looking down he notices that his wife doesn't have any shoes on either. He smacks himself in the head and rushes inside. Comes back with shoes for his wife, wallet, and keys. Good thing its summer and no one needs a coat. Speeding all the way ignoring the speed limit and everything, Nathaniel got to the hospital in ten minutes instead of the usual thirty.

Chloe was impressed that he didn't get pulled over. In the hospital, Nathaniel wheeled Chloe over to the front desk. “Help me, wife in labor” he shouted. The nurse looks up from the computer. “Clam down please sir. Everything going to be fine. What is the name?” “Kurtzberg,” Nathaniel says not calming down. “What's the name of your wife's doctor?” Nathaniel looks at Chloe. “We went to college with her. Dr. Rose Lavillant,” she rolls her eyes. “I'll call the doctor. We have a private room for you two.” The nurse picks up the phone and another one comes up to them. “Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Kurtzberg.”

Both follow the nurse into a private room and they both help Chloe get into the bed. They hooked Chloe up to some machines to monitor her. After a while and a few contractions, Rose comes in. “Hello, Chloe. How are the contractions?” She was greeted with a death glare. “They are about ten minutes apart,” Nathaniel answered. After 27 hours the twins are finally born, with everyone Nathaniel called in the waiting room. In the delivery room, Chloe is exhausted with Nathaniel just as tired. Soon two nurses come in carrying the twins. “You have one boy and one girl,” said the nurse handing the baby girl to her mother. The second nurse hands the baby boy over to his father.

Looking down at her daughter Chloe smiles. Then she looks at her husband. “I want to name our daughter, Alice,” she stated. “I'm fine with that. I would like to name our son Travis,” Nathaniel smiles at his son. “I like that name,” Chloe yawns. “Want to switch?” She asked. Her answer was a smile with a nod. They switched babies. “Our son has blue eyes like me,” said a tired Chloe. Nathaniel smiles, “It seems our daughter has my eyes.” The nurse took the baby from Chloe and she fell asleep shortly after. Another her nap, Nathaniel took one also it was time to head home. Everyone in the waiting room got to see the twins before they headed out.

On the ride home the Kurtzberg talk about their new twins. They are in the back seat in their own little babies seat sleeping. Once they enter the house and turn the lights on the crowd of people cheered, “Surprised!” Above them on the wall is a banner the read. Welcome to the world twin babies, Kurtzberg. It was sweat of Nathaniel's parents to do this. Even though Chloe's dad wanted it at his hotel. Sadly it woke up the babies causing them to cry. The party had to be put on hold until the new parents calmed down the newborns.


End file.
